User blog:SibunaSeason34/Wildflower: The Movie - Starring Nathalia Ramos - Coming Out in Fall 2015
A lot of you may have already know, that a brand new psychological thriller called Wildflower: The Movie starring our'' House of Anubis '' star Nathalia Ramos is currently in production with its' release scheduled to be in September 2015. But do you know anything about the plot? I did some research on a website that has been locked from public, by the access that the Wildflower crew gave me, and now, I thought I'd like to share some information about the movie with you guys. So, what can I say? Enjoy! WILDFLOWER is an independent feature film that conveys the trials and difficulties of overcoming trauma and repressed memories in the life of someone struggling with mental illness. It is a compelling story of triumph and healing that evokes a sense of hope and redemption through a narrative that will enrich the lives of all those who will view it. Whether it manifests in someone you love, through someone who is in the news, or someone whom you may be sitting next to in everyday life, the statistics of mental illness and the precipitating outcomes are staggering. People who have experienced trauma at a young age may not even realize what it has done until later in life when patterns have been developed and that this subsequently determines the level of richness and fullness that could have been in their lives. The message woven throughout WILDFLOWER speaks to both adults and teens and gives a voice to those who may have yet to be heard. Creating further awareness of the issues, along with the theme of God's ultimate power to heal, makes way for an unprecedented hope and a deeper understanding of the truth. Continuing the dialogue through a planned Bible study will enrich our capacity for compassion and responsibility as we are enlightened to know how these issues integrate with faith. This film will create partnerships between agencies and churches and open up doors for those who may have remained silent for years. There is no end to how this movie can potentially save a life, protect the vulnerable, grow perspectives, begin a new relationship with God, and heal the broken hearted. Through what WILDFLOWER offers, we can address the need for advocacy on behalf of those struggling and cause a decline in abuse and trauma by awareness and intervention. Interested so far? Here's a biography of the main character being portrayed by Nathalia Ramos , named Chloe. Chloe Moray is a gifted artist on scholarship at Wells College in the Hudson Valley in Upstate, NY. The product of a broken home, Chloe moved from one bad situation to another and, along the way, has carried more burdens than anyone should have to bear. Nevertheless, she seems to have found her way through a minefield of sorrow brought on by the trauma she experienced as a young girl. It's as if her resilient spirit, and the release she finds through her art, has carried her over the threshold from despair to hope. But when she begins to have the same terrifying dream night after night, where she witnesses a girl being physically attacked, it provokes Chloe to look inward to try to unlock the exact meaning of the nightmare.Her search sends her on a journey that forces Chloe to confront her past traumas and bring into the light, what she has long kept in the dark. Along the way, Chloe soon discovers that her reoccurring nightmare is actually a suppressed memory and that she may be connected to a girl who mysteriously disappeared ten years earlier. Below you can watch the interviews of the movie's main cast members Cody Longo & Nathalia Ramos that I have uploaded a few days ago. (Extra footage in the videos included) So, what do YOU think so far? I personally cannot wait for the movie to be released. It obviously holds a positive message to all of it's viewers and I have my fingers crossed that it's going to be released worldwide in theaters. Thank you for reading! Category:Blog posts